Infidel
by EquiusEllis
Summary: Two boys, lost in the scene of life and completely different in personality. While in a different world, they collide in fights with many others in tow, feelings fighting against feeling.


**Hi! Im just gonna leave this here for your viewing enjoyment...**

**I apologize for not updating on my other story for so long. I hope this story will be more...something... **

**please leave reviews and comments!**

* * *

Infidel slid down the black rocky hill toward the black and white checkerboard area, clouds of darkness and green thunder. Blood Saw following closely behind, sliding down with grace. The two stopped before broken pillars. Large holes broke through the grounds, green light spilling through. Blood Saw tilted her nose in the air, standing ahead of Infidel, chainsaw sword in hand. Infidel quickly took out his sickle, looking around the holes and around the pillars. Something -or someone- was watching them. Taking in a breath of air, Infidel jumped up on one of the pillars getting a better look at the battlefield. Wind brushed against his cheeks, catching his coat jacket. Blood Sword shifted her weight from one foot to the other, waiting in anticipation for another warrior of the silent reality to arrive. Infidel turned his head to the direction the wind was blowing from, and then caught a glimpse of red. Another warrior was watching him from ten pillars away, staring at him behind black sunglasses.  
Dead Sword, with his two katanas in hand, watched the other warrior stare at him. Dead Sword's fear impulse was for him to attack, but decided not to, due to the fact that that warrior ten pillars away was new to this land. He smirked and jumped off to another pillar.  
Infidel was soon about to follow him when-

RINNNG!

"UGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karkat banged his hand against his alarm clock, stopping the obnoxious ringing and causing the screen to crack.

Karkat Vantas sat up in bed and stared at the slightly broken alarm, thinking about the dream he just had. Him and his cousin, Kanaya Mayram, were dressed in these ridiculous clothes, in some strange land, with some weird bastardizing, sun glasses wearing swordsman. He ran his fingers through his bed-hair, slipping out of bed to get dressed. He slipped on a black t-shirt and denim jeans. He grabbed his grey messenger bag. The poor thing had been through more troubles then even Karkat, the bag getting run over by cars when it was once tossed out the bus by a bunch of bastards he had to deal with at his old school.

"Karkat? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready," Kanaya's motherly voice sounded through his bedroom. Karkat, irritation slowly moving in, made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Kanaya, wearing a red high-waisted skirt, her black blouse tucked into it. Light green shoes finished the outfit. Karkat sat at the island counter on one of the stools, growling and mumbling.

Kanaya set down his plate of eggs and bacon, looking at him, "what's wrong? Cranky?"

Karkat looked up at his cousin and nodded,"I had that dumb dream again."

Kanaya sat across from him and sipped her coffee, lifting her eye brow. "Checkered field with pillars?"

Karkat lifted his eyes from his plate, "had the same dream too?"

Kanaya nodded and looked to her g-shock watch, "oh! We must get going, I informed Rose that I'd be there early to meet her," she poured out the excess coffee and clean the cup, drying it and placing it back in the cabinet in its usual spot next to Karkat's, which had an angry crab on the front.

"Why? To study? You got the whole week to fucking do it."

Kanaya stopped and turned to him, "to see if we have the same schedules," she grabbed her green and black tote and slung it over her shoulder, grabbing her keys to the Bentley that sat outside on the driveway. Karkat grumbled, grabbing his bag and following his cousin outside to the car. It had been entire summer since he had moved into Kanaya's house, away from his annoying preaching father and brother, who also thought it was a good idea to send him away to live his all-too-formal cousin. But that's when those dreams began, those strange dreams of him and Kanaya out in that strange reality, dark clouds circling the sky.

"Karkat? Is everything alright?"

Karkat noticed that he was staring up at the sky, thinking about the bastard that appeared in his dream last night. He nodded and made his way to the passenger side of the car, getting in and waiting for Kanaya to get in. School started at 8, it was only 6, who needed to get to school this fucking early? Karkat obviously forgot his coffee, so of course his irritation was biting at him, but it wasn't just that. He was nervous. He was going to a new school as a sophomore. He hated the feeling of nervousness... It sometimes drove him too crazy.

They arrived at school at 6:30, the third and only car in the student parking lot, and Kanaya liked it this way. The school was also empty, except for the faculty arriving in there trucks and other vehicles. She parked at the front of the lot and and checked her compact for any makeup smears. Her visage was nothing but beauty instead. Satisfied, she got out her car with Karkat in tow, following her to the entrance of the school. They made they're way through the front office, where one of the school counselors, Aranea Serkret, sat checking in and in-coming students that arrived that hour. Kanaya stopped at the desk, Karkat taking a seat by the window, looking out at the grey early morning sky.

"Hello Ms. Serket, how was your morning?" Kanaya asked.

Aranea looked up and smiled at her favorite student, "great, except for the fact that they called me at four in the morning and told me to come to school early! Ugh! But I guess it's worth it since I get to see my favorite student," her eyes trailed off to Karkat, his brown eyes peering out the window, "who the kid? New student?"

"Oh yes! Karkat, come and meet the school counselor," called Kanaya, turning to Karkat. He stood up and walked to the desk, his cranky-ness spreading almost like a disease.

Aranea stood and held out her hand, "Aranea Serkret, nice to meet you," Karkat grumbled and took her hand, returning the gesture. Karkat looked down at the counselors necklace to see the cancer symbol. Bright red. A creepy cherry red...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Infidel slipped through the rocky ruin, his small frame allowing itself to fit through the cracks. Bright red horns poking out the top of his head, the warrior made his way through the crumbling ruin, his eyes wandering about the space. This new space seemed almost familiar to Infidel, like he'd been there before but never even stepped foot inside. Towering pillars with spider webs as large as football fields stretched across each pillar. White spiders with blue diamonds on there backs crawled across the webs, stringing their silks together.

From atop a fallen building, Sylph watched the small warrior make his way across her territory, smiling at the new meat that was soon to entangle himself in her web.

Karkat and Kanaya walked out the front office into the grassy courtyard of Skia High. The school was like a dream for plant and earth-lovers, greenery everywhere you went, no two story buildings, and not many hallways. Karkat was soon regretting the idea of transferring to this school. It was too...fucking open...

"Kanaya!" A voice, almost as soft as a kittens but as loud as a lion roared from across the yard. Kanaya turned to see her adorable Rose Lalonde gracefully making her way to the two, smiling.

"Rose," she hugged the shorter girl and pulled away to kiss her, "it's so good to see you,"

Rose giggled as her girlfriends lips brushed against hers. It had been to long since they last kissed, which was on the last day of school when Rose had to leave that evening with her mom to visit her older sister Roxy in New York. She wrapped her arms around Kanaya's neck, pulling her closer. Karkat gagged, looking around the courtyard, which was slowly filling with students as 7 rolled around.

"Rose, did you get the schedules?" Asked Kanaya. Rose nodded and took out a crisp paper from her bag, handing it to her.

"Oh Karkat, I got yours too," she handed the paper to him. Karkat took the paper and stuffed in his bag. After I minute of comparing classes, Kanaya and Rose decided to wait for school to actually begin, leaving Karkat to sit on a lawn chair that was set up next to the art hall.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Karkat?" Kanaya had asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you guys go on ahead," he had replied. The two girls had left him to wander the courtyard.

Relaxing in his lawn chair, Karkat watched as students filed in, smiling and laughing. Karkat crossed his arms over his chest and slumped lower in his seat, forever grumbling and cursing as people walked by.

"Hey, crabby, your in my seat"

Karkat looked up at the piece that dare speak to him that way, but soon decided to stay quiet. The dude before him had a black backpack slung over his shoulder, which was clad in a red and white shirt. he wore black jeans and red converse. his gaze shifted to his face, then he jumped up. The guy's eyes were hidden by black sunglasses. Karkat scowled at him, getting up and standing right before him, placing a finger on his chest.

"Excuse me? This is YOUR seat?" Karkat asked. The kid nodded and moved around him slyly, taking his seat in the lawn chair and then looking up at Karkat, who was now steaming with anger. Karkat stomped away, his face red and soon was about explode like a volcano.


End file.
